


一切从一个吻开始

by Semi_Sigure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Sigure/pseuds/Semi_Sigure
Summary: 沙里贝尔x泽菲兰啊18｜ABO（沙里Ax泽菲O）｜PWP｜半强迫*行为｜姐姐单恋｜没得逻辑｜ooc｜bug一堆｜文笔差｜学步车‼️如果以上都可以请食用‼️‼️有任一条不可以请避雷‼️我时常因为写文章太差被关进教皇厅地牢，但是铁打的笼子关不住我这只水做的鸽子。希望大家不要太嫌弃👀
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac & Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 6





	一切从一个吻开始

一切从一个吻开始。

对泽菲兰而言每次发情都是一场战斗，一场一直以来引以为豪的理性与身体渴望被占满被拥有的本能的激烈战斗。他高度依赖抑制剂度过长年累月情热的身体不可避免地产生了严重的抗性，而这位“多管闲事”的alpha同僚在恰好的时机出现并提议通过临时标记帮助尚且青涩的总长。  
“…根据法典我们应当禁欲终身，沙里贝尔卿…”  
沙里贝尔最讨厌情事前的一板一眼，他自己本来也不是什么严尊典规的人，恰巧又在合适的时间碰到了合适的马上进入发情期的omega。动物毛皮烧焦般的味道迅速扩散围绕在泽菲兰身边，让这位年轻的总长一时以为哪位下人不慎失了火，却突然反应过来气味的来源而红了耳尖。  
沙里贝尔像个出色的捕食者一步一步逼近猎物，信息素浓郁的好像要诱导面前的omega强制发情。泽菲兰努力克制住身体的颤抖伸手想去摸碎心的长柄，如果沙里贝尔来真的，他不介意和自己的下属打上一架。  
烈焰链快过他的反应，带着炙烤的热度缠上泽菲兰的身体，限制了他拔剑的动作。炽热透过铠甲传导到内里，泽菲兰快要弄不清是自身的发情热还是外部传进来的温度。烈焰链的温度在魔法师的手下控制的刚刚好，带来威胁感的同时又不会伤到内部的身体。灵敏的嗅觉捕捉到空气中若隐若现的花朵香甜时，沙里贝尔心情大好。  
沙里贝尔伸手揉弄着泽菲兰稻金色的柔软短发，扣着后脑吻上他颤抖的唇。沙里贝尔唇膏的甜味，沙里贝尔刚刚饮用的的苍穹蛋奶酒的醇香，还有沙里贝尔自己的味道，一切都顺着交缠的唇舌渡到泽菲兰口中。对于omega来讲，带着alpha气味的津液是最好的催情剂。泽菲兰从脸上红到了耳尖，在沙里贝尔的味道里被亲到软着身子小口喘息。  
omega在强制发情时期完全是受人掌控的状态，泽菲兰忍耐着涌上脑的热度用他能想到的所有“脏话”试图阻止面前alpha近乎强奸的行为，却无济于事。  
被半强硬半哄骗地按上床的泽菲兰脑子有些混乱，一向逻辑清晰的理性大脑仿佛进了死循环，怎么也整理不出个所以然。卸了以太不再灼人的锁链和自己身上繁复的板甲趁着发呆的空档尽数落地。金属砸在地面上发出巨大的声响，把泽菲兰拉回现实。大脑突然意识到什么而条件反射地想推开面前的人，被发情热侵蚀的身体却软而无力。  
法袍柔软的布料蹭着骑士内里的黑色底衣，隔着布料是两具逐渐升温的身体。和本人的作战风格相似，沙里贝尔连指尖都带着灼烧般的热度。热源从小腹一路划上到胸口，掐着单薄的胸膛玩弄上面的凸起。肋骨在肌肤上撑出形状，随着主人的呼吸而急促起伏着。  
“…您这是…不符合道义的…”  
连强奸两个字都说不出来吗？  
沙里贝尔轻笑一声，手指顺着泽菲兰的腰线滑向下身，不出意外带出来一手湿黏。那只带着泽菲兰体液的手又划回胸口，把上面的液体尽数蹭在他自己的胸膛上。  
“看来您的身体也不想遵守什么狗屁道义呢，泽菲兰总长？”  
“没想到，光鲜亮丽的总长您不仅是omega，还居然是这样淫荡下流的人吗？”  
“你…”  
泽菲兰张着嘴，一句讽刺的话也想不出来，脸上倒是已经烧到了耳朵尖。  
美味，太美味了。  
沙里贝尔咬着他红透的耳尖，口腔音直冲进大脑带起腰侧后颈一阵阵酥痒。末了又靠近他纤长的脖颈，含起带着信息素的香甜的皮肉细细舔咬，留下一串串赤红发紫的痕迹，像玫瑰花瓣散落在他洁白的身体。  
不经情事又被迫发情的身体哪忍得住挑逗，光是耳边的水声就让他忍不住浮动着腰。沙里贝尔每次轻咬下去都伴随着小小的抽气声，之后就是化在口里的闷哼。  
两根手指趁着泽菲兰专心控制自己声音的时候探进了穴口。那里早已被发情状态软化，内里分泌的液体把内裤和床单搞得一塌糊涂。异物的侵入让他吃了一惊，条件反射般伸手想抓住那只扩张中的手却被沙里贝尔一把抓住两手手腕一齐按在床头。理智被情欲燃烧所剩无几，残存的部分惊讶地发现自己正在渴求对方更粗暴的对待。泽菲兰敏感点很浅，在被触碰的时候却总也不张嘴，呻吟都阻在嘴里变成一声声哼喘，尾音带着控制不住的颤抖，活像被虐待的小动物。  
撤了手指，沙里贝尔把自己的东西抵在泽菲兰身下。意识到将要发生什么的泽菲兰猛地一颤，想要往后躲却怎么也用不上力。双腿被面前的人抬高分开压在两侧，腰也被对方掐在手里无处可逃。周身都是alpha信息素的味道，即使没被控制住身体他也根本无处可逃。  
泽菲兰被插入的时候格外乖巧。痉挛的大腿被自己分到最开，腰也不自觉地向上抬起迎合alpha的入侵。他已经不太知道自己在干什么了，刻在血脉里的本能叫他顺从，叫他顺应对方的动作。哼喘从闭不严的嘴角漏成带着泣音的呻吟，仿佛一剂春药让沙里贝尔几乎失控。他把泽菲兰死死按在身下，猛地进到深处几乎逼出身下人的泪水。  
“嘶...下面咬的好紧...好可爱”  
柔软湿热的内里与主人大脑唱反调似的欢迎着入侵， 两条白净的腿不住的颤抖，甚至缠上了沙里贝尔的腰。泽菲兰手里紧紧攥着沙里贝尔身上的长袍，咬着另一只手的骨节才没让自己叫的太大声。很快那只手就被身上的人扣住手指按在床上动弹不得。没了控制的呻吟一发不可收拾，伴着黏糊糊的水声在不大的房间里回荡。  
“是第一次？”  
泽菲兰说不出话，想讲的东西到了嘴边全化成了断断续续的喘。想想看也的确是第一次没了抑制剂，空气中信息素的味道太浓了，熏的两个人都有些头晕。浅色的阴茎在空气中颤悠悠地立着，身后物件狠狠磨向腺体，泽菲兰感觉天旋地转，眼前白光像患上了雪盲。大脑停止了思考，甚至不知道自己什么时候被肏射，精液甚至溅上了沙里贝尔巧克力色的腹肌，看起来尤为色情。  
沙里贝尔俯身把软成一滩的泽菲兰圈进怀里，贪婪地吸吮着他后颈的香甜气味，用虎牙轻轻划着发情期鼓胀的腺体，换来身下人一阵甜腻的呻吟，那人却没了推开他的力气。被咬开腺体时泽菲兰只觉得一阵天旋地转，却又好像被安抚一样感到安逸舒适。  
上次有人这么温柔地安抚自己是什么时候来着？  
沙里贝尔圈着泽菲兰坐起来，让他伏在自己肩上。体位的变更让沙里贝尔进到更深，触及生殖腔时泽菲兰猛地一颤，呻吟几乎带上哭腔。他出于保护自己的本能想逃离，双腿却一点用不上力气，好像借着重力被钉在原地。沙里贝尔掐着他的腰抽插，次次顶到生殖腔的快感让泽菲兰几乎昏过去，内里讨好般地一阵阵收缩，差点让沙里贝尔控制不住自己直接射出来。  
不行，不可以，放开我。  
至少别射在里面！  
要求一级一级降低，可沙里贝尔已经顶开了生殖腔。柔软而湿润的内里热情地吸吮着他，仿佛不让他走那样夹紧着，让他也舒服得低喘几声。这声音几乎完全被泽菲兰的哭叫盖住，第一次被肏进生殖腔的快感过于强烈，他像整个人都要被撕裂般想要挣扎尖叫，身体却不听使唤乖顺地接纳一切，只把洪水般的快感冲进他的大脑，无处可逃。  
“会怀孕吧？要是怀孕了就会被辞退了吧？”  
“人家不想让这种事情发生哦。您还得留在这里，您不能跑掉哦，永远都不可以。”  
“总长，我爱您。”  
泽菲兰一阵阵耳鸣，根本听不清沙里贝尔在喃喃些什么玩意儿。沙里贝尔在成结前猛地从温暖之地抽身，蹭着泽菲兰不知道已经射了几次的阴茎，简单撸动两下后猛地成结，把精液尽数洒在泽菲兰被自己搞得一塌糊涂的下体。  
沙里贝尔满意地欣赏着被自己搞得乱七八糟的小总长。柔软的金发早被汗水浸湿粘在额头上，身上布满掐痕和吻痕，被汗和唾液晕得亮晶晶，下身净是乱七八糟的精水，自己的和沙里贝尔的混杂在一起。泽菲兰几乎失去意识，闭着眼睛在床上小口呼吸着，身体时不时痉挛一下，随即又瘫软在床上。花香已经不像先前那么甜腻，混着一丝焦味，像战火中盛开的圣洁花朵，命不应沾染尘世却坠落凡间。  
清理好两个人的身体已经快到天亮。沙里贝尔一发通讯贝打给睡梦中的小跟班让他来取放在卧房门外的假条带给明天要执勤的韦尔吉纳，通讯贝那边传来一声哀嚎，被沙里贝尔无情挂断。  
拥着泽菲兰的感觉好极了。光是他的气味已经不再单纯这一点就已经小小满足了沙里贝尔的征服欲。他的吻落在泽菲兰金色的睫毛上，像圈着一只抱枕那样准备入睡。

“这样在您下次发情期到来之前您都是我的了。”  
“至于内腔标记，就等您习惯一些再说吧。”  
“晚安，我爱您。”


End file.
